<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacred by Hellas_himself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052527">Sacred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself'>Hellas_himself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Smut, be nice to me this isn't my forte lol, zevran x leliel - Freeform, zevwarden week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Amor- love</p><p>Eres divina- you are divine</p><p>Dime lo que quieres- tell me what you want</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, zevran &amp; leliel surana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZevWarden Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Zevran was already undressed and in the bedroll when Leliel entered their shared tent. He looked her way as she began to remove her armor, folding an arm under his head.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Is our beloved Andraste safe for the night?” he asked in a poor attempt at mirth. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes. Wynne and Leliana gave her a pillow and tucked her in tight.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He smirked, his eyes following her hands as she began to undress, ridding herself first of her shirt and then her trousers, remaining in nothing but her smallclothes. She folded her clothing neatly and set them down before joining him. He made to get up, to pull away the blanket for her but she shook her head. Brow raised, he watched as she lowered herself onto his lap, putting her hands on his chest. The smile he gave her was the first real smile he’d had since they left the Temple of Sacred Ashes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You know, I have never fornicated on holy ground before,” he began and she laughed, playfully swatting him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We’re not on holy ground.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It is merely a fantasy, my dear. Allow a man his simple pleasures.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, I am never going back there… But, if you find another temple you’d like to blaspheme in, I will be happy to indulge you.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zevran grinned and she leaned over to press a kiss to either side of his face before kissing his nose, his forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate today,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am inclined to agree.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She settled in beside him, Zevran pulling the blanket over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Leliel put her leg over his and closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No one had left the Temple of Sacred Ashes unscathed, and Leliel was especially worried about Zevran. To have the Guardian tear into that wound… He had smiled and teased and flirted with the others as he always did. But Leliel saw right through the laughter that was too forced. The smiles that did not quite reach his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would sooner face an arcane horror than to stand before the Guardian again…” Leliel pressed a kiss to his chest and settled in closer against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are braver than I, Leliel,” he said with a chuckle. “I would not wish to look upon those creatures again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel opened her eyes and looked up at him. She found herself blushing, her throat tightening. She breathed in, trying to fight the threat of tears, but it was useless. Panicking, Zevran brought both arms around her and held her tight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did not fail him, amor,” Zevran said in a tone that brokered no argument. “He took advantage of your kindness, but that is not your fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not just that,” she managed to say, placing her hands on either side of his face. “I’m worried about you, Zevran.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hazel eyes widened slightly, his lips parting as though he was going to speak. But he said nothing, looking at her so intensely that Leliel almost looked away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You couldn’t have known, Zevran. You trusted Taliesen, you trusted Eoman. They betrayed you, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears welled in his eyes, but she couldn’t read his expression. Had she crossed a line? He had trusted her with the truth of Rinna’s death, with the truth behind the contract he’d accepted on her and Alistair’s lives. But that did not give her the right to-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is… touching that you worry, amor. I will admit that it was unexpected and slightly terrifying but I will be alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tried to smile and Zevran bought a hand to her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems my prayers have at long last been answered,” he brushed her tears away. “I have <em>you</em> now, Leliel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel was blushing, her heart feeling as though it would burst out of her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t pray to the Maker… to anyone. Not even the Elvhen gods.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand he had on her cheek moved to the nape of her neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I imagine finding the ashes has not been easy for you, then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel shook her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was hard to believe after I was taken to the Circle.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In that, I cannot blame you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I may not believe in them but… I believe in you. In us. It’s you and the others I put my trust in when we’re out in battle, I know that as long as I have you, I can get through anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You honor me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel blushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the truth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel giggled when he moved them so that she was on her back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I went to the Chantry as a child,” he said, bracing himself above her with one arm while his free hand rested right above her heart. “And I pray when I can, to ask forgiveness for all of my sins.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand trailed down and she moved enough so that he could reach behind her and undo the laces of her bandeau. She helped him pull it off and tossed it aside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you still go to the Chantry?” she found herself asking, even as he cupped her breast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why, when the one I wish to worship is right here before me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zevran kissed her, giving her breast a squeeze before he trailed his hand down her side. She twined her fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss, his fingers brushing along her lower belly making her shiver. She felt him smile into the kiss, more so when he brushed his fingers over her smalls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had been embarrassed the first few times they’d been together at just how wet she became at his touch. But Zevran loved it, he had said so himself, and it was evident now as he slipped his hand under her smalls and hummed his approval at the wetness he found there. He slid his fingers up and down her folds, kissing her slowly. She reached down between them, wanting to touch him, but he stopped her, nipping at her bottom lip before going to sit on his knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zevran,” she whined. “Don’t tease me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He said nothing, smiling at her before he licked his fingers clean of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wish only to shower you in adoration,” he said, rising to his feet. He held his hand out to her and Leliel raised a brow, but allowed him to help her up. He set his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her. “Like any good believer, I would worship you on my knees.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slowly fell to his knees, pulling her smalls down as he went. He looked up at her, bringing his hands back to her hips, keeping her steady as she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He slid one hand behind her knee, bringing her leg over his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” he said softly and before she could say it back, he put his mouth on her. She let out a gasp, reaching down and gripping his hair. He let go of her hip to take hold of her ass, his grip tight as he ran his tongue up and down her folds before sucking on her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut, biting down on her bottom lip, mindful of the fact that the others were no doubt still awake. She pulled on his hair when he slid one finger inside her, feeling him smile before he added another. He curled his fingers slightly, and Leliel felt a strange pleasure in knowing that these hands had spilled blood, had killed and yet here he was, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. And Maker’s breath the fucking sounds <em>he</em> made while he worshiped her- she had been surprised the first time he had pleasured her this way, surprised that he wanted to, that he enjoyed it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh fuck, Zevran, I’m-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zevran pulled his fingers out as she came, gripping her hard with both hands to keep her upright as he continued feasting on her. Her legs were unsteady and trembling, and when he finally stopped, he carefully set her leg down. She had expected to find him smirking but his smile was soft, and there was so much love in his eyes that she felt weak in the knees. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eres divina,” he said to her. “And you taste divine, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel reached down to caress his cheek, giggling when he licked his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Have I earned your blessing?” he asked with that familiar smirk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel laughed, letting him help her down so that she straddled his lap. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. She may not believe in the Maker, but she didn’t need the Chantry to teach her what was good and sacred. And this man, this love she had for him- there was nothing more sacred than that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lay down,” she said against his lips and kissed him once more. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. Leliel reached for his hand and brushed her lips over his knuckles before doing the same to his other hand, Zevran watching her with that same adoring, beautiful smile. She pressed a kiss to his palm before setting his hand on her hip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning forward, she kissed him on the lips, a slow and tender kiss she hoped showed just how much she loved him. When they stopped to breathe, she offered him a smile before she began to run her hands across his body, tracing over his scars. This time, when she began to undo the laces of his trousers, he didn’t stop her. Once he was undressed, she knelt between his legs and bit her lip as she beheld his naked body. And just like the first time, she marveled at the golden brown of his skin, the scars she would never tire of kissing and tracing over. Zevran wasn’t built like Alistair or Sten, he was sarcasm and lean muscle, honey tongued and just so fucking beautiful and she had never felt as safe as she did now that he was in her life. And maybe there <em>was </em>something wrong with her, but seeing him with his blades, covered in blood after a battle set her blood aflame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you thinking about?” Zevran asked curiously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you want me, Zevran?” she asked instead, saving that thought for another day. Zevran simply beamed at her and she was surprised she hadn’t caught fire. Talking during sex was still something she was getting used to, but it was worth it. Especially when she spoke in what little Antivan he had taught her. Leliel reached down and took his cock in her hand, meeting his heated gaze. “Dime lo que quieres… and I’ll give it to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned as she began to stroke his hardened length, not taking her eyes off of him. She leaned forward, licking one long stripe along his cock before she took him in her mouth. He plunged his fingers into her hair, grazing her scalp enough to make her whimper. Before Zevran, she had never imagined that pleasuring someone this way would bring <em>her</em> pleasure, especially with the sounds he made. The way he pulled on her hair and cursed under his breath. It left her wet and wanting, eager to please the man she loved. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leliel,” she heard him breathe out, “I need to be inside you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hollowed out her cheeks as she began to withdraw, swirling her tongue around the tip until he made a sound that was desperate, impatient. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not wanting to tease her lover tonight, Leliel climbed onto his lap, taking his cock and guiding him into her. She sank down slowly onto him until he was sheathed to the hilt, and she needed a moment to adjust to the sudden feeling of fullness. She began to move her hips, caressing her thighs, then up over Zevran’s hands before cupping her breasts. She bit her lip as she pinched and rolled her nipples, losing her focus when she felt him rubbing her clit. As her movements began to falter, she reached for him and Zevran sat upright, kissing her fervently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair as he moved his hips in time with hers. It wasn’t long before she found her release, moaning into his mouth as he captured her lips in another searing kiss. Zevran followed soon after, thrusting up into her roughly, just the way she liked it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They held one another close as they came down from their high, trying to catch their breath. Zevran ran his fingers up and down her spine as Leliel pressed kisses to his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just remembered that we leave at first light to Redcliffe,” Zevran mused and Leliel laughed, making him hiss. Carefully, he pulled out, laying back on the bedroll and pulling her into his arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Having second thoughts?” she teased and Zevran pinched her side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nonsense, my dear,” he replied. “Should anyone inquire after my fatigue, I will simply tell them I spent the night on my knees… begging my goddess for her blessing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leliel snorted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Five silvers Alistair believes you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seven Leliana wishes to join me in prayer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have yourself a deal, Arainai.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Amor- love</p><p>Eres divina- you are divine</p><p>Dime lo que quieres- tell me what you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>